User blog:JackDarksteel/POTCO ~ Top 10 Spanish Politicians
Another top 10. Similar to the first about military leaders. This list is for the RPers who chose diplomacy over war, or, rather, were better with words. These are basically the most intelligent of the Spanish RPers, the people who did the behind the scenes jobs. 10.) Slappy TBA 9.) Eric Warshot TBA 8.) Captain John Fatbeard (Duke Jack Darksteel) TBA 7.) Duchess Marie Antoinette (Level 50) TBA 6.) Duchess Madster Madster is considered by many to be a "neutral" Spaniard. She was never afraid to speak out against her King, Phillipe V Clemente/Pearson Wright. However, she would not do it in a direspectful manner. In doing this, she'd manage to stay on good terms with everyone, both her King and the Wiki. She served as the chief diplomat to the PPW for 2 years and also helped keep several of Pearson's guilds under control when uprisings amongst the people came to pass. She was the step before war. Often she prevented many rebellions from happening and convinced people that doing so would be a grave mistake. She was a very devoted and loyal follower of Pearson during The Post Paradoxian War and was the third in command of The Delta Republic for several months. Madster was dismissed from service in Casa Di Royale following an argument she had with Pearson. She went on to create "Imperial Law" at the same time Pearson made Imperio De Espana. However, fearing a rivalry, Pearson demanded that she destroy the guild. As soon as she began to boot the members, he ordered her to stop having a change of heart. The game closed a month later. 5.) Prime Minister Carlos La Verde Sanita Carlos La Verde Sanita was what I like to call a superseedling. During The Paradoxian War, he was a master at convincing GMs to give up their guilds so that he could take them over and make them swear fielty to Spain. He worked alongside Leon primarily in doing this. Many people may remember Sanita as the one who would follow Pearson around shouting "ALL HAIL KING OF SPAIN, BOW DOWN FOOLS!" At the beginning of the war, there was a small confrontation in the guild between Pearson and Hippie. Hippie demanded that he be given the rank of second in command. Pearson refused and in response Hippie threatened to leave the guild. Pearson didn't wait for that, and instead booted him. Hippie was certain that the majority of the army would follow him out of the guild since he was the Overlord (Head of the army). Incredibly, not one person left when he did. Sanita had assured everyone in the guild that Pearson held the real power and that Hippie would be back within an hour of leaving. He was right. Just 30 minutes after leaving, Hippie begged to be let back and apologized and swore to never betray him again. In addition to this, Sanita also helped to keep The Paradox a completely Spanish and anti~secural guild. He made sure that everyone in the guild, particularly all of the officers, were deathly loyal to Pearson. He also kept members of the military in line by threatening to steal their accounts if they didn't wear the correct uniform, for which he was later terminated. Sanita spent some time on the wiki documenting events during The Paradoxian War but was later banned for an unclear reason. Following The Paradoxian War, Sanita did not return to RP. 4.) Duke Hannibal Clemente (Hawkeye) Hannibal Clemente, also known as "Hawkeye" was one of the oldest members of the Spanish government. He's 23 IRL. Hannibal was the ingame brother of Pearson and fought alongside him during The Paradoxian War and Post Paradoxian War. He also served as Duke of The Ottoman Providences following the end of The Paradoxian War. Hannibal, since he was significantly older than most of the people Spain was competing with, was often able to outdebate and outwit the British. He's not what you consider a "seedling", but he knew in his gut that Spain was the right side and that Pearson needed to stay on the throne for Spain to be successful, despite not being completely "In love" with every decision Pearson made. 3.) Field Marshal Francis Chiphawk TBA 2.) King Phillipe V Clemente TBA 1.) Lord Hector Wildhayes TBA Category:Blog posts